ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hong'er
}} |AKA = Heaven Smiting Devil Slayer Sword Hong'er Wan Hu Ling Wanhu Ni Jie (True Name) |Status = Alive|Species = God / Devil|Gender = Female|Age = 10,000,000+|Eyes = Red|Hair = Red|Relatives = Ni Xuan (Father) Jie Yuan (Mother) You'er (Half Soul) Ling Zhen (Adoptive Father) |Master(s) = Yun Che|Allies = Yun Che Jasmine Shen Xi (Best Friend)|Laws = Light Fire|Realm = Realm of the Gods|First Appearance = Chapter 481}} Hong'er (红儿) / Ni Jie (逆劫) is the daughter of the Evil God and the Heaven Smiting Devil Emperor. Appearance A petite little girl she had long hair that reached all the way to her lower back and was bright red; ruby-like sparkling red hair instead of fiery red. A face that seemed like it was carved from jade. Within its perfection, there was an immaturity that only a child would possess. A cute, exquisite nose that pointed upwards and watery tender lips, and below her similarly red eyelashes were eyes that anyone would believe to be a pair of star-like eyes if she opened them. She wore a bright red imperial robe, but her clothes seemed to be very thin, bringing out all the contours of her petite body. Personality She is a playful and mischievous lady but she is very lazy, she spent most of the time sleeping in the bed of Jasmine in Yun Che's Sky Poison Pearl. She has a tsundere personality and is clingy. Background A Celestial Spirit from the Ancient Era. She was within the giant Ancient Fortress that was within the Primordial Profound Ark, and later found out she can transform into a giant sword called the Heaven Smiting Devil Slayer Sword. She was poisoned by a devilish poison that was pretty ferocious as it needed the power of the Sky Poison Pearl to detoxify it, so she she was kept in stasis within the Coffin of Eternity by her guardian to keep the poison from spreading further throughout her body, but due to the poison affecting her soul she lost all of her memories and 'cultivation' she had previously from eating swords. She is the daughter of Ni Xuan and Jie Yuan and is one of the two souls of their daughter Ni Jie, she was given to the King of the Sword Spirit God Clan for him to raise her. Plotline After Hong'er's poison was dispelled and she was rescued from the Primordial Profound Ark, she began to follow Yun Che as his loyal sword. When Yun Che jumped down the Cloud's End Cliff and meet a mysterious girl, the girl summoned Hong'er from Yun Che's hands and when they touched each other by instinct, she began to cry nonstop until she went back to the Sky Poison Pearl. After Yun Che dives into the God Burying Inferno Prison and meeting the last Phoenix Soul she appears and eates the Golden Crow's sword integrating it's flame into the sword. She appears once more when YC is struck by the Brahma Soul Death-Seeking Curse and is with Shen Xi. Shen Xi uses her light profound energy to summon her forth and has confused why she could appear without YC permission. As Yun Che was about to die in the Star God Realm she appeared again and begged for Yun Che not to die and swore that she will be obedient and listen to everything Yun Che says. After Jie Yuan meets with You'er, Yun Che summons Hong'er who asks if Jie Yuan is her master's new wife. List of Notable Things Eaten Swords * Dragon Fault * Heavenly Sin Divine Sword * Golden Crow Sacred Sword Other things * All of Yun Che's profound crystals and profound jade * Purple Veined Divine Crystal * Jade of the Nine Suns * Vermilion Bird Jade * Food supply comes from the swords given to Yun Che as gifts for his wedding to Huan Caiyi ** 1391 Sky Profound swords ** 220 Emperor Profound swords ** 7 Tyrant Profound swords Trivia *Can transform into a heavy sword *Loves to eat swords, but only those of Sky Profound or higher ** Upon eating weapons she will absorb a portion of the sword strength and sword spirit, and her strength will increase by a bit. The stronger the sword she consumes, the more she will grow. *Hates human food *Hong'er = 红儿 - 红 = Red. 儿 = an endearment. *Her favorite color is red. *Doesn't like to be called 'Little girl' *Calls Dragon Fault 'Farmer faulty' *To wake her up, normally Yun Che hits her butt. *Shen Xi said they're best friends. *Hong'er's soul, Hong'er's sword spirit, Hong'er's mutation. All of Hong'er's existences were at the level of the Creation Gods. She was the only forbidden descendant born from the combination of the Creation God and the Devil Emperor, and her existence had undergone too many drastic changes. There was no doubt that Jie Yuan was the person who knew the existence of Hong'er the most in this world in this realm, but even she was unable to completely understand her like how she actually ate swords. Category:Characters Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Allies Category:Female Category:Sword Spirit God Clan Category:Light Laws Category:Alive